Different
by VallyDream
Summary: They're both so different but both the same. Like water and fire. Orange juice and toothpaste. But he's the peanut butter to her jelly. The nail to her polish. It's like watching the Titanic and trying not to cry. Fisher/OC


**Just a useless 812 words for your entertainment. **

* * *

She's nothing like him. She has a _Hello-Kitty _suitcase and a teddy bear backpack. She writes in italics and dots her i's with hearts. In fact, her o's are hearts. Probably why she likes her name so much. _Colbi. _Coralando, is her birth name but she goes by Colbi. It sounds like Colbie, but she like's to spell it weird.

If you saw her on the street, you might think that she was normal. She has hazel eyes and thick burnt toast hair. But that's what you'd see if you didn't know her. If you knew her then you'd know that her hair smells like red fruitloops and her body lotion is cookie dough. Either that or she makes cookies lots.

Which she does, but that's beside the point.

He waits for her at the airport. She's flying in from California. He's from California as well, but it's not like anyone would ever guess that. He knows everything about her.

Her brothers name is Reece and her sisters name is Lucy (they're both older then her). She has three step siblings. Her family is dysfunctional Her mom and step dad are both doctors. So is she. She's a gene therapist and she loves candy. Infact, she used to carry candy in her bra when they where fourteen.

Colbi's nails are always different colours with sparkles She loves dresses and Ugg Boots. She dressed up as a fairy for fourteen years for Halloween (from when she was three to sixteen), she gets freak head aches and cartwheels around her home (although he's not sure if she does that anymore). She can't talk about one thing for more then fve minutes, but not when she's at work. She's a Cal Tech graduate with three PhD's and two BAS. Her dream place is Bora Bora. Her biological father is meant to be from there.

But she can't find him. That's why she became a gene therapist To find him. But she hasn't, why makes her sad. He takes to see her cry and when he does, it makes him want to cry.

It makes the world want to cry.

He can see from from miles away. Well, not really. But when she gets of the plane he can already spot her. She looks similar Her hair is longer. Lots longer and it's curly at the bottom. Her skin is tanner and she's just as beautiful as he remembers. Her dress is covered in flowers and she has a lilac cardie over top. Light blue/green heels are tapping along the tarmac when she walks in. Her eyes dart around and she's -_the teddy bear backpack. _She still has it. She's wearing it over one shoulder and he bets that she's looking for her _Hello-Kitty_ suitcase.

Those thick eyelashes batter together as she looks around. She's catching everyone eye, especially his. But she can't tell that it's him.

He'll give her that. He's changed. He used to be almost Daisy. Happy-Go-Lucky and pretending that nothing bad is going on in the world. They used to run around the fields and push each-other into lakes. Make tree huts and eat fruit while they painted each others faces (although they where much younger when they did that, it's still an amazing memory for him). Actually there's one other memory that he loves, but he'll never bring it up with her. When they went to Prom together and they then hooked up in the back of his truck.

She smiles around and then see's that she can get her bag. The same pink _Hello-Kitty _bag. He walks over there and can barely say, "Hey Colbi."

He sounds like his usual depressed self. Her head turns to the side and she smiles, "Hey Colin."

Colbi and Colin. Wow. He hasn't heard that name in a while now. Colin, not Colbi. He picks up her suitcase and she throws herself into a hug around his neck. He can lift the petite woman from the ground and she grins when he puts her down. "Are you wearing eyeliner?" She grabs his hand and then says, "Is this nail-polish?"

"So?"

"Your not the Colin Fisher I remember." She presses a bright pink kiss to his cheek and then she raises her eyebrows, "Guys don't wear eyeliner. Or nail-polish for that fact."

He laughs darkly and then she giggles. A soft, light laugh. It reminds him of cotton candy and she starts wheeling her bag from the airport terminal. Colbi grins at him again as she starts burbling on about her life in California. She's top at her work and they want to promote her but she loves where she works to much.

Her eyes are fulled with sparkles and he just wants to kiss in her. It might be the only way to stop talking, and with his lucky; she'll kiss him back.

And she does.

* * *

**So? Did you like my useless 812 words? I liked him. Colbi and Colin are super bunny cute together. **


End file.
